


Feel It Go Down

by livelifeliving



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelifeliving/pseuds/livelifeliving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That flannel’s covering up a perfectly good ass,” Elyza comments while Alicia pulls open yet another drawer in some unfortunate soul’s abandoned room, in their abandoned house, looking for anything that might be of use- or able to charger her phone. </p><p>Alicia turns, facing the blonde, and rolls her eyes at the smirk on the girl’s face. “I’ve got a boyfriend,” she states flatly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel It Go Down

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I'm obsessed with this ship. And with you guys. So here's a tiny bit of fluff.

“That flannel’s covering up a perfectly good ass,” Elyza comments while Alicia pulls open yet another drawer in some unfortunate soul’s abandoned room, in their abandoned house, looking for anything that might be of use- or able to charge her phone. 

Alicia turns, facing the blonde, and rolls her eyes at the smirk on the girl’s face. “I’ve got a boyfriend,” she states flatly. 

“Yeah?” Elyza raises an eyebrow, leaning back slightly against the bed she’s sitting on. Her eyes narrow at the brunette before her. “And where is he?”

Alicia doesn’t answer. Doesn’t look up. Doesn’t breathe. And for a moment it’s like she’s paralyzed, unable to move forward. Unable to move at all. Because he can’t be dead. She swallows hard and moves to sit on the bed beside the Australian, her hand absentmindedly tracing over her desperate attempt at preserving Matt’s doodle on her skin. 

She is drawn out of her thoughts only when she sees a calloused hand, scraped and cut, move into her line of sight. Slowly, as though not to scare her away, Alicia feels it come to rest over her own. 

“I lost someone special to me, too." 

Alicia doesn’t look up. But she also doesn’t move her hand away. Alicia’s voice is quiet, desperate as she asks, “How did you get over it?” A moment passes before she takes in a deep breath and adds, this time with a little more weight, “And if you say ‘by getting under someone else’ I swear to god.”

Elyza chuckles for a moment and Alicia, finally shifting her gaze up to the girl beside her, watches as she shakes her head. There’s a softness in those blue eyes that Alicia hasn’t seen before. In the past week that they had known each other, she’d seen them filled with fire and pride and determination, but this is something new. It catches her off guard. 

“Time, mostly.” The blonde shrugs. “If it’s meant to heal, eventually it will.”

Before either of them can say something more, they hear Travis’s voice call out from somewhere on the first floor of the house they’d decided to occupy for the day. “Elyza, are you coming?” he yelled. “I want to be back before dark.”

With a deep exhale, Elyza lets her hand fall to her side, and for some reason Alicia finds herself missing the contact. “Guess that’s my cue,” the blonde says with a sigh, standing up from the bed.

There’s a moment or two where there is just silence as Alicia watches this girl who is still such a mystery to her walk away. She really doesn’t plan on saying anything more, but the words slip out, almost without her permission. “How long?” Alicia calls out just before Elyza reaches the door. The older girl turns back to face her, a bit of a puzzled look on her face. Alicia elaborates, the panic in her voice subsiding. “How long did it take, for you? When did it stop hurting? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“It took a while,” Elyza answers simply, leaning against the doorframe. “Up until about a week ago.” 

And with that she turns to leave, but in the flash of blonde hair, Alicia swears she sees the hint of a smile on the woman’s face, and for the first time in a long while, she feels something other than pain in her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bug me on tumblr  
> longlivetheheda.tumblr.com


End file.
